


The Wait

by dandelionfairies



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Courtney's been in the bathroom for a while so Taylor goes to check on her.





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> HanFic Bingo Prompt: Mile High Club

Taylor glances toward the back of the plane, hoping to see Courtney coming back from the bathroom.  It’s not usual for her to take so long and it makes him wonder if she’s sick. He stands up and carefully makes his way down the aisle.  He knocks at the closed bathroom door.

 

“Court…?”  Before he can even finish the question, the door is opening and he’s being pulled into the small room.

 

“It’s about time,” Courtney says with a smile. 

 

“About…”  He frowns at her.  Then it hits him as to what she means.  He smiles a little. “You could have just said something.”

 

“What’s the fun in that?”  Courtney wraps her arms around his neck as she lifts up onto her tiptoes to kiss him.

 

Taylor slides his arms around her, holding her close as he immediately deepens the kiss.  He thrusts his hips forward against hers. He slips a hand under the skirt of her dress. “Fuck, already so wet for me.”

 

“Mmm…”  Courtney smiles against his mouth.  “All for you. Fuck me, Tay.”

 

Taylor pulls back just enough to look at her as she undoes his jeans.  She pulls his cock out, stroking it slowly. He licks his lips as he pushes her panties to the side and slips a finger into her.

 

“Mmm… so ready for me.  Were you fingering yourself while you were waiting for me?”

 

“Maybe.”  Courtney smiles at him.  “I wanted to be ready for you.”

 

Taylor shifts so he can guide himself into Courtney.  He smiles when she drops her head back. “Try not being too loud.” 

 

Courtney grips his hips as he starts thrusting at a steady pace.  “No promises.”

 

He turns his head and bites down on the side of her neck.

 

“Especially when you do that.”

 

Taylor chuckles softly as he bites down again.  “Then I better be careful. Fuck, you feel amazing.”  He turns Courtney’s face and captures her mouth in a heated kiss.  

 

“Right there, Tay.”  Courtney whimpers as she moves a hand to the back of his neck.  “Yes…”

 

Taylor feels her start tightening on him even more.  “Come for me.”

 

Courtney gasps at the huskiness in Taylor’s voice.  It’s something he always does when she’s close. She clings to him as she comes.  “Taylor…”

 

Taylor covers her mouth with his as he reaches his own release.  “Fuck…” Taylor steps back after another moment, tucking himself back into his jeans.  He watches as Courtney straightens her dress and can’t help but smile. “Why’d we wait so long to do that?”

 

Courtney smiles at him.  “I have no idea.” She steps forward and kisses him softly.  “I’ll see you back out there.”

 

Taylor smiles as Courtney steps out of the bathroom.  “Damn.”


End file.
